Computer components such as floppy disk drives, hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives and the like are typically manufactured separately from the computer housing or chassis and are then mounted in the computer chassis during final assembly. The chassis may take the form of a floor-mounted "tower" unit or a desk-mounted unit. In either case, the chassis has a slot positioned to receive the component. Two brackets are mounted to the component so that when the component is inserted into the slot, the brackets engage the slot and secure the component therein. The component is inserted into the chassis slot when the computer is assembled, and may later be removed for servicing or replacement.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional computer chassis 10 having an aperture 20 sized to receive a floppy disk drive 30. A bracket 40 is attached to each side of the floppy disk drive 30. Each bracket 40 has a clip 42 in which a transverse channel 43 is formed. The transverse channel 43 engages an edge of the aperture 20 to prevent the floppy disk drive 30 from unintentionally sliding out of the aperture.
In one conventional installation, the bracket 40 is attached to the disk drive 30 by inserting a dimple 44 of the bracket into a first threaded hole 36 of the disk drive. A screw 50 is then passed through a hole 45 in the bracket 40 and threaded into a second threaded hole 38 of the disk drive 30. In one alternate conventional installation, the screw 50 is eliminated and the dimple 44 alone secures the bracket 40 to the disk drive 30. In another alternate conventional installation, the dimple 44 is replaced with a hole (not shown), and the screw 50 is passed through the hole and threaded into the first threaded hole 36 of the disk drive 30 to attach the bracket 40 to the disk drive.
The conventional methods for attaching the bracket 40 to the disk drive 30 suffer from several drawbacks. Where the screw 50 is threaded through the second threaded hole 38, the head of the screw may catch on an edge of the aperture 20 as the disk drive 30 is inserted into the aperture. As a result, the aperture 20 may not completely receive the disk drive 30 and the disk drive may move about within the aperture, possibly causing damage to the chassis or the disk drive. Alternatively, if the screw 50 catches on the aperture 20 and the disk drive 30 is nevertheless forced into the aperture 20, metal chips may be stripped from the head of the screw and may damage components within the computer chassis. The damaged screw 50 may also make removal of the bracket 40 for servicing difficult.
Where the screw 50 is eliminated, the dimple 44 only loosely secures the bracket 40 to the disk drive 30, possibly allowing the disk drive to move about within the aperture 20. Where the screw 50 is threaded through the first threaded hole 36, the screw may again catch on the aperture 20. Furthermore, threading or unthreading the screw 50 to install or remove the bracket 40 is a time consuming operation.
In addition to the foregoing drawbacks, the clip 42 may not adequately engage the chassis 10. As a result, the disk drive 30 may move within the aperture 20, possibly causing damage to the chassis or the disk drive, as discussed above.